


Little Agent Morgan

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Little Space, Non-Sexual Age Play, Stuffed Toys, little Derek Morgan, sippy cups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I’m looking for some ideas for my next chapter





	1. Little Time

Penelope and Derek have a special kind of relationship outside of work. When they leave the BAU they are in a caregiver/little relationship. If anyone were to hear about the things Derek and Penelope do on their time off, they'd likely assume Penelope to be the regressor. They couldn't be more wrong.

"Hey, you okay?" Penelope asked.

"I'm fine." Derek answered.

Penelope gave Derek a look, "Derek."

"I'm fine." Derek repeated.

"Don't lie to me. I know somethings wrong." Penelope replied, "I need you talk to me honey."

"I'm okay. It's just... Can I be little tonight?" Derek asked softly.

"Of course baby." Penelope gave Derek a gentle smile, "You know I'm always happy to see my little boy."

"Thank you Mommy." Derek smiled at Penelope.

Penelope quickly kissed Derek's cheek, "You're welcome Cupcake."

As soon as the two get home Derek ran over to the door of his little room. A room that always remains locked unless Derek is little. He sat by the door waiting for his mommy to unlock it, because he's too little to unlock the door. 

Penelope soon caught up and unlocked the door, the minute it was open Derek rushed in. He didn't want to wait to get change out of his work clothes, he just wanted to play. Derek already had his hot wheels dumped out onto the floor in front of him.

Penelope smiled at her baby boy, "Derek, buddy you need to get changed."

"But wanna pway." Derek pouted.

"I know baby, but you don't want to be in those clothes all night." Penelope sighed, "You can get into your pajamas. I'll go make dinner, and when you're done getting dressed you can play. Okay?"

"Okay Mommy." Derek agreed.

"Just remember to play somewhere I can see you." Penelope reminded him.

Not even a minute later Derek ran out of the room for Penelope's help. She helped Derek get his shoes off and unbutton his shirt. Then Derek ran right back to his room.

Derek sat on the floor playing with his hot wheels, just outside of the kitchen. He had his favorite stuffed animal, a dog named Sophie, sitting next to him. Penelope would occasionally look over at Derek then return to making the mac and cheese. She noticed at one point that Derek had slipped his thumb into his mouth.

This didn't really surprise Penelope. Derek liked to chew and suck on things, it relaxed him. Penelope would prefer he used a pacifier but Derek doesn't always remember to grab one. She allowed Derek to suck his thumb for now, she wasn't about to leave a three year old alone with a hot burner just to get a pacifier.

Soon enough dinner was done. Garcia set the table, placing a paw patrol plate in front of Derek's spot. Then she got Derek.

"Hey, hey, don't suck your thumb baby. That's yucky." Penelope told Derek, pulling his thumb out of his mouth, earning a whine in return, "Come on, let's go eat."

Derek jumped up and took Penelope's hand, holding Sophie in his free hand. He set his dog on the table next to his plate, just far enough that she wouldn't get messy. Penelope didn't sit down just yet, she instead pulled a blue and green sippy cup from the cupboard.

"What would you like to drink?" Penelope asked.

Derek looked over at his Mommy and grinned, "Miwk!"

"Alright, milk it is."

Penelope filled Derek's sippy cup and placed it in front of the regressed boy. They ate their dinner, Derek told Penelope all about the game he'd been playing. By the time they where done Derek's face was covered in cheese.

Penelope giggled at the sight, "How do you always manage to get this messy?" She teased.

Derek just giggled. Penelope grabbed a wet rag and attempted to wipe off the squirming little boy's face. Once Derek's face was clean he and Penelope cleaned off the table. Derek pulled his mommy back to where he'd been playing.

"What are we gonna play?" Penelope asked.

"Cars!" Derek answered and place a car into Penelope's hand.

Derek and Penelope pushed the cars around on the floor for a while. Penelope had to grab a pacifier a few minutes in because Derek put one of the cars in his mouth. After a while Derek got bored, Penelope of course noticed.

"What's that look for? I think I know." "Some body needs a visit from the tickle monster."

Derek squealed, "N-no Mommy! No tickle monster!" he laughed trying to squirm away.

"There's no Mommy here, just the tickle monster!"

Derek squealed, and squirmed, eventually managing to escape. He ran into his room and hid under the covers of the bed with Sophie. Penelope couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Hmm, where'd my Derek go?" She asked out loud, "Is he in the closet? ...No. Is he under the bed? ...No."

Derek snickered. Penelope waited another moment before pulling the blanket off of Derek. She of course just had to tickle him more, she couldn't get enough of that laugh.

"There's my baby boy." Penelope exclaimed, earning a happy smile from the little boy.

Derek giggled, "Mommy, can we paint?" he asked.

Penelope smiled, "Of course Buddy."

Penelope set up Derek's paints, laying out a few newspapers to protect the table. They only painted of a half an hour before Derek started getting tired.

"How about we get ready for bed, then we can watch a movie." Penelope suggested.

Derek happily nodded. He helped Penelope clean up the paints and washed his hand. Once everything was clean Derek followed his mommy to the main bathroom. Derek sat down on the counter and waited for Penelope to finish brushing her teeth. Once she was done brushing her own teeth, Penelope prepared Derek's toothbrush.

"Alright, open really big." Penelope instructed.

Derek obeyed opening his mouth and smiling as he was told. Penelope finished brushing Derek's teeth and wiped off the boy's face. She gave Derek his pacifier and sent her baby out to the family room.

Derek plopped himself down onto the couch, holding Sophie tightly in his arms. He happily sucked on his pacifier and waited for his mommy to return. He looked up and smiled when Penelope walked into the room.

Penelope smiled back and handed Derek a sippy cup of water. Derek just smiled and mouthed a thank you to his mommy. Penelope pulled out little Derek's movie selection.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Penelope asked.

"Wion King!" Derek grinned.

Penelope should have seen that coming They always watch The Lion King, it's Derek's favorite movie. She put the movie on and sat next to Derek. The little instantly cuddled up to his mommy.

The movie started and things went exactly how they always did. Derek clung to Penelope and hid his face behind the caregiver's arm at the stampede scene. He got teary eyed when Mufasa died. And of course sang along to the songs, getting Penelope to join in for 'Hakuna Matata'. By the time they reach 'Can you Feel the Love Tonight' Derek was barely keeping his eyes open.

Penelope noticed Derek chewing on the drawstring of his hoodie and sighed, "That doesn't go in your mouth baby boy."

Penelope pulled the string out of Derek's mouth and the boy whined. She replaced the hoodie string with Derek's pacifier. Once there was something in his mouth Derek calmed down, and sucked on the pacifier happily.

Derek yawned and snuggled closer to his caregiver. Penelope wrapped her arm around Derek and turned the movie's volume down a bit. Derek would be fast asleep in a few minutes anyways. Soon enough Derek was fast asleep on Penelope's shoulder. Penelope waited for the movie to finish before she woke Derek up.

"Derek. Honey, wake up." Penelope whispered.

Derek sleepily rubbed his eyes, "Mmm, Mommy?" He mumbled behind his pacifier.

"Hey Sweetheart. Let's get you to bed." Penelope smiled, offering her hand to Derek.

Derek held Penelope's hand and followed her back to his bedroom. Penelope tucked Derek into bed and handed him Sophie.

"G'night, Mommy." Derek yawned.

"Goodnight, Derek." Penelope replied kissing the top of Derek's head.

Penelope cleaned up around the house a bit more. Then she went to sleep himself. A few hours later Penelope woke up to screams. Derek cried out for her frantically. Penelope jumped out of bed and ran to Derek's room.

"Mommy!" Derek cried, "Mommy!"

"Hey, hey. I'm right here." Penelope whispered, bringing Derek into a tight hug, "I'm right here, Derek." She kissed the top of Derek's head and held him close to her body, "Shh, it was just a dream. It wasn't real. I promise."

In all honesty Penelope didn't know if it was nightmare or a memory, but Derek needed some comfort and this was what she could give him. Penelope could tell him it never happened, little Derek would believe her, even if big Derek knew it was a lie.

"M-Mommy." Derek stuttered out.

"Yes, what is it Baby?" Penelope asked softly.

"Scared." Derek mumbled.

Penelope kissed Derek's cheek, "It's okay to be scared, but I promise nothing bad is going to happen. Mommy's right here. And I'm not going anywhere."

Penelope kept her promise. She didn't leave. He spent the rest of the night in Derek's bed. The two slept cuddled together, not letting the other go.


	2. Park

Derek and Penelope had big plans today, well big for them. They were going to have a picnic in the park. They don't normally go out when Derek is little, but it had been a long week and they deserved something special. It was a nice day and just late enough in the year that not many people would be out, but it wouldn't be too cold either.

Derek was bouncing off the walls, repeatedly chanting the word 'park' over and over, he was so excited to go to the park with his mommy. He'd already told his stuffies all about it. Penelope was happy that he wasn't scared about going out, but she still needed him to calm down a bit so he could get ready.

Penelope allowed herself to laugh a bit before trying to get Derek to calm down, "Derek, sweetheart, can you sit down for a second."

"Too 'cited." Derek replied.

"I know baby, but we can't leave until you have a jacket and shoes on." Penelope explained.

After he heard that Derek sat down on the couch, still a little fidgety. Penelope got Derek into a jacket then helped him with his shoes. The moment his shoes were tied Derek jumped up and ran over to the door. He waited, not exactly patiently, for Penelope, holding Sophie tightly in one of his hands.

"Alright, I need you to hold my hand until we get to the park." Penelope explained.

"Okay Mommy." Derek agreed, grabbing Penelope's hand.

Derek didn't run ahead at all during their walk to the park. He was still holding Mommy's hand and he didn't want to drag her along. Also, he couldn't exactly remember how to get to the park. Derek's always too excited to pay attention to which way they go and when they turn.

"Puppy! Hi puppy!" Derek waved to a dog that had jumped up on a fence, "Mommy, puppy!"

"I see it baby. Do you know what noise a puppy makes?" Penelope asked, knowing that questions like that help Derek feel little.

"Woof woof." Derek answered.

"Good job." Penelope praised, "You're so smart."

Derek looked back at the dog as they walked away, "Bye-bye puppy."

The walk was going by without any issues. Penelope saw a few people giving them weird or sometimes even disgusted looks, but Derek didn't notice. Everything was fine, that is until Derek did notice someone. A man across the street was giving them a strange look. Suddenly he felt a little less excited about going to the park. He looked down at Sophie then tried to put her into his pocket but she didn't fit.

"M-Mommy, can I put Sophie in the basket?" Derek whispered.

Penelope couldn't help but give Derek a slightly sad look, he'd been doing so well. Why did people have to be so judgmental? "Of course, are you sure you don't want to carry her?"

"Mhm." Derek nodded and handed the stuffed dog to Penelope.

Penelope placed the dog in the picnic basket. She gently squeezed Derek's hand and smiled at him, "Mommy loves you baby boy." She told him, hoping it might help him feel a bit better.

Derek smiled back, "I wuvs you more."

"I don't think so, because I love you the most." Penelope replied quickly.

Luckily, the plan worked and Derek did cheer up a bit. Derek and Penelope continued on their walk. They saw a few more animals but Derek decided to contain his excitement and just tell them 'hi' rather than announce it to his mommy. After a few more minutes they finally reached the park and little Derek was back to his happy, bouncy self.

The park they go to isn't very popular, not too many kids live around it anymore so there are hardly ever kids. Most people wouldn't think of this park as a good place for walking, running, or biking, it wasn't bad there were just better places to go. Today, from what they could see, it was just Penelope and Derek, maybe they'd come across a few other people but that was alright.

"Okay, where do we want to have our picnic?" Penelope asked.

"Um..." Derek looked around the open park, finding a nice spot by a tree, "Here."

"Good choice." Penelope smiled.

They set up the picnic spot and Derek finally took Sophie out of the basket. He hugged the stuffed dog and whispered an apology to her.

"Thank you for taking me to the park Mommy." Derek thanked his Mommy.

Penelope smiled, "You're welcome my little angel. Do you want some juice?" She asked, as she unpacked the picnic basket.

"Yes pwease." Derek nodded.

Penelope handed Derek a juice box, "Don't squeeze it, okay. It'll spill if you squeeze it."

"Okay Mommy."

They began happily eating their lunch. The conversation took a lot of turns when Derek would remember something else he wanted to tell Penelope. Derek was allowed to eat dessert before he finished his lunch, because today was a special day, and because he promised to eat everything else too.

Derek randomly hugged Penelope, "I wuv you Mommy." He whispered.

"I love you too Derek." Penelope smiled.

"Aww Done!" Derek stated once he'd finished his food, ready to run off and play.

"Alright, before you go play, can you tell Mommy the rules?" Penelope asked.

Derek nodded, "Stay where Mommy can sees me. Um, don' talk to strangers. Teww Mommy if I want to go somewhere else."

"Good job." Penelope praised, "Go on, go play."

Derek ran off to the play ground. Penelope watched him run around and have fun. He came back to set Sophie down and tell Penelope that he was going to play by the creek. Only a few minutes after Derek had gone to play by the creek he came back. One of his hands was hidden behind his back.

"Derek, what do you have?" Penelope asked.

"Nothin'." Derek replied, avoiding eye contact.

Penelope gave Derek her 'oh really' look, "Derek. Let me see it."

Derek looked down, then showed Penelope his hand. In his hand Derek held a little frog.

"Can I keep him? Pwease?" Derek pleaded, "I take reawwy good care of him, promise."

Penelope sighed, "Baby, we can't keep him. This is his home."

Derek held the frog close to his chest, "But I want him."

"I know you do, but he'll miss all his friends. Then he'll be sad. You don't want him to be sad do you?"

"No..." Derek looked down.

"Then lets go put him back with his friends." Penelope said, holding out her hand for Derek to grab.

Derek followed Penelope back to the creek. Penelope was sure to bring Sophie along. It took a little more coaxing to convince Derek to let the frog go. Derek waved sadly as the frog hopped away.

"Bye-bye Mr.Froggy." Derek frowned.

"Thank you for letting him stay with his friends." Penelope kissed Derek's cheek.

"I miss him." Derek sniffled.

"I know Cupcake. Do you know what noise Mr.Froggy makes?" Penelope asked, hoping it would make Derek a little happier.

"Ribbit." Derek answered, still not happy about having to let the frog go.

Penelope rubbed Derek's back. Derek leaned on his mommy, cuddling Sophie. Penelope soon noticed something that would for sure cheer up her little boy.

"Look baby, there's a bunny." Penelope pointed to a bush.

Derek gasped and smiled, he waved to the small animal, "Hi bunny."

Derek was a bit confused when Mommy didn't ask him what noise a bunny makes, she always asks him that. When he really thought about it he realized that he wouldn't be able to answer. He doesn't know what noise a bunny makes.

Derek turned to Penelope briefly, "Mommy?"

"Yes, Honey?"

"What sound does a bunny make?" Derek asked, going back to looking at the rabbit.

"I don't know Baby." Penelope answered.

"Spencer probabwy knows, he knows wots of stuff." Derek replied.

Penelope checked the time on her phone, "We need to start cleaning up. It's almost time to go home."

"Okay." Derek didn't argue, he was pretty tired anyway, "Bye-bye bunny."


	3. Slipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m looking for some ideas for my next chapter

The team had arrived back at Quantico about an hour ago. Outside it was pouring, and there was an expected thunderstorm, but they didn't care. They were all just trying to get there work done. It had been a long week. The team had been out of state working a tough case. They were all stressed out and wanted to go home. 

Derek was particularly stressed. It had been a few weeks since he'd really relaxed, be it through his little space or not. But it was almost the weekend. Just a bit more work to finish then he could go home and be little for a while.

At some point Derek dozed off. He was half asleep and had begun to chew on his pen. He snapped back to reality and realized what he was doing. At the time he was just glad he hadn't subconsciously put his thumb in his mouth, not even really processing just how close he was to regressing. 

Derek returned to his work, but he couldn't focus. His mind kept wandering. He kept thinking about going home and cuddling with Penelope. Derek tried his best to use that as a motivation to finish.

Derek had just barely finished his paper work when there was a loud clap of thunder outside. Derek wasn't afraid of thunder, little Derek didn't particularly like it but he wasn't afraid of it. But the sound startled Derek, making him jump and subconsciously whimper. 

Everything around him seamed louder than usual. Derek could make out someone talking to him. He turned to see Emily looking at him extremely, concerned.

"Are you okay?" Emily repeated herself.

Derek didn't respond and Spencer noticed Derek's odd behavior. He asked Derek if he was feeling alright. Derek couldn't respond, but the longer he didn't the more people's attention he caught. He didn't want them all focused on him.

Derek hid under his desk. He felt tears welling in his eyes. He pulled his knees into his chest and he covered his ears. Derek didn't want to hear what the team was saying about him. He didn't like this. He wanted to go home. He wanted his Mommy.

"Derek? Derek are you okay?" Emily asked frantically.

Derek only managed to shake his head. He wasn't okay. He was having a panic attack, he couldn't breath.

"I'm going to get Penelope. I think she'll be the best at calming him down."

"Derek, you need to relax. I know it's hard, try to take deep breaths."

Derek just shook his head. He didn't want the team here. He just wanted his Mommy.

"Penelope?" JJ asked, walking into Penelope's office.

"At your service." Penelope greeted.

"Something's up with Derek. He started freaking out and hid under his desk. I think he's having a panic attack." JJ explained briefly.

Penelope quickly got up and followed JJ back to Derek's desk. Emily was trying clam Derek down. Spencer and David were waiting near by in case they could help. Hotch was the only one who was still at his desk working. Penelope's poor little boy was so scared that the team was judging him that he was blocking out Emily.

"Derek?" Penelope spoke up.

Derek could just barely make out Penelope's voice. He was still freaked out to say the least but hearing her brought him some comfort. Without a second thought Derek looked up at Penelope.

Derek looked up a Penelope and she knew what the issue was. She knew that look, Derek was little. Penelope knelt down in front of Derek and the little latched onto her. She of course hugged him back rubbing his back softly.

"M-Mommy." Derek stuttered into her shoulder.

"It's okay Sweetheart." Penelope whispered.

"I-I didn' mean to. I tr-tried to be big, b-bu' I couldn't do it anymore." Derek cried, "Didn' mean to be wittwe."

"Shh. It's going to be alright. Can you breath with me?" Penelope never brought her voice up, she just continued to whisper, "Just focus on me, okay? Don't pay attention to anything else."

After a few minutes Derek had calmed down. He was still scared and nervous about the team, but he had his Mommy now.

"Pen, what's going on?" JJ asked.

Penelope looked at Derek, "Baby Boy, do you want to go wait in my office while I talk to everyone?" 

Derek shook his head, "Wan' Mommy." He mumbled.

Penelope sighed and kissed Derek's head, "It's called age regression." She finally answered.

"What's age regression?" Emily asked.

"Age regression is when someone reverts to a younger mindset, often as a result of PTSD, stress, anxiety, past abuse, or other related conditions and experiences." Spencer explained, "It's not an overly common coping mechanism, but a fare number of people use it."

"I know it's not exactly normal, but it helps Derek." Penelope added.

"Has this ever happened before?" JJ asked.

"As far as I know he's only ever regressed involuntarily once before now." Penelope replied.

The team didn't ask anymore questions. They let Penelope and Derek be so they could head home. Just before the caregiver and little could leave someone called out to them.

"Derek, Penelope, could I talk with you two a moment?" Hotch called from his office.

Penelope looked over to her little boy and saw his face drop. It was obvious that Derek didn't want to talk to Hotch right now, but he did his best not to show it.

They made there way to Hotch's office and sat down. Penelope didn't let go of Derek's hand.

"Sir, I know that this isn't exactly professional but I can assure you we will keep this separate from work." Penelope stated, assuming that to be the reason they were called in.

"I appreciate that, but I was more concerned with making sure everything was alright. I felt it would be best if we had a bit more privacy."

"It's fine now. We just need to get home." Penelope replied.

Derek didn't look up, "Th-there was just too much." He spoke, trying to sound big.

"Derek, I am not angry that this happened. I would like this to be kept separate from work but I understand the pressure of the job can get to be too much at times." Hotch replied, "We had a difficult case, it's understandable to be stressed."

Derek wanted to say something but he couldn't. He just nodded. Penelope looked at Hotch who nodded for them to go. Penelope stood up and Derek quickly followed.

"Derek, get some rest Buddy." Hotch added as the boy left the room.

Derek and Penelope began the ride home in silence. Penelope didn't let go of her little boy's hand. She wanted to wrap him up in her arms again and make him feel better, but right now he needed a bit of time.

"Does the team hate me now?" Derek suddenly asked.

Penelope was honestly surprised by this, "Oh, of course not. They love you, you know that."

Derek just whimpered. He didn't want to have to go back to work on Monday. He didn't want to see the team after what happened. 

Something was telling him that they were disgusted by his little space. Derek saw them, they were all just concerned about Derek's well being. Non of them had said anything mean. Hotch even seemed supportive.

When the caregiver and little arrived home they separated to shower and change. Derek insisted he was big enough to everything on his own. Penelope didn't really believe him but she allowed him to do it himself.

Penelope went check on Derek after she was dressed in some pajamas. Derek was curled up on one end of the couch, mostly asleep. He had Sophie in his arms and his thumb had found its way into his mouth.

Penelope got one of Derek's pacifiers and replaced his thumb with it. She sat on the other end of the couch, unsure of how Derek felt about being cuddled right now. Derek didn't really like her decision and crawled to the other end of the couch. He climb into Penelope's lap and cuddled up to her, yawning sleepily.

"You, sir, are too cute for your own good." Penelope teased, "Come on, let's go to bed. It's been a long day."

"S'eep with Mommy?" Derek looked up at Penelope with his best puppy dog eyes.

"How can I say no to that cute little face?" Penelope smiled.

"Wuv you Mommy."

"I love you too Cupcake." Penelope kissed Derek's head.


	4. Halp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need suggestions

Any chapter requests?


End file.
